Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle body structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H06-286652 describes a vehicle body structure of a vehicle (automobile) provided with a cast member configured including a rear suspension tower upper section to which a shock absorber or the like is attached. The cast member is integrally formed by casting left and right rear inner pillars, left and right rear suspension tower upper sections, left and right rear wheelhouses, and a cross-member linking the left and right rear wheelhouses in the vehicle width direction, using aluminum alloy or the like. Japanese Patent No. 4138074 describes a vehicle body structure of a vehicle including a pair of side members disposed to a vehicle rear section with an interval in the vehicle width direction, a cross-member disposed between the pair of side members, and a pair of suspension support members formed by casting using aluminum alloy or the like and functioning as connectors connecting the side members and the cross-member.
In the configurations described above, locations at which underbody components such as the shock absorber are attached are formed by casting, thereby achieving a reduction in weight and increased rigidity at these locations.
However, as in the configuration described in Japanese Patent No. 4138074, in a configuration in which a member manufactured by casting and input with external force is joined to another member (the cross-member), it is essential to suppress bending deformation from occurring at the joining portion of the member manufactured by casting to the other member.